


Dinner at Mycroft's

by callopus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callopus/pseuds/callopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not right. Man shall not lie with man. It is an abomination.” The woman jumped in as she tipped her cat-eyed glasses downward to get a better look at Sherlock - who was staring daggers at her.</p>
<p>"So is that hairdo..." Mycroft muttered under his breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner at Mycroft's

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a prompt: Established - John and Sherlock go to a fancy dinner at Mycroft’s with lots of important people. They are rude and homophobic and call Sherlock a ‘freak’. You can go on from there…

“I could never understand, Mr. Holmes, the reason another man should need another of same sex in such a way…it’s unnatural.” She said in a cold unfeeling tone as the other officials tipped their heads in agreement. 

“We really shouldn’t be getting off conduct—“ Mycroft started but was cut off by another man with a booming voice. “We’ve been talking business all night, allow us to indulge, my dear Mycroft.” The icy tone impeded in Sherlock’s head. 

But Mycroft was interrupted.

_Big mistake._

“Please Mr. Baker, do keep your opinions fairly close to your body. If my brother shall entangle his hand with another’s - regardless of gender - he shall do so -”

“It’s not right. Man shall not lie with man. It is an abomination.” The woman jumped in as she tipped her cat-eyed glasses downward to get a better look at Sherlock - who was staring daggers at her.

"So is that hairdo..." Mycroft muttered under his breath.

”Sherlock’s a goddamn freak and he knows it.” She said fearlessly, looking at Sherlock as if she was goading him to fight.

Silence drenched the room as the woman spoke in unnecessary curses.

“Mrs. Finch, that is uncalled for.” Mycroft stressed in a subtly angry tone as he clasped his hands together to contain his anger, this meeting was meant for business, not to talk about his little brother’s love life.

“You know what?" An official jumped in, clearly not knowing what was good for himself. "He _is_ an outright freak you’ve got it Lindsey!” He pointed in agreement at the woman addressed as ‘Lindsey’.

“So how long has _that_ affair been going on?” Sherlock drawled as John jumped slightly at his voice. Their hands tightened and John leaned back into the chair, he felt his throat tighten a considerable amount. 

“Excuse me? Are you doing one of your freaky things you—”

“That’s quite enough, _Mrs. Finch_.” Mycroft’s voice became urgent.

"Why should I?" She countered. Sherlock could tell this was probably as close to danger as she got. He smirked to himself as he really _really_ wish she knew what he got up to everyday.

"Because if you continue speaking of it I will see you out of here for misconduct...on my premises." He gave her a steely look. John fought hard not to laugh.

The dessert - cake - was brought out and Mycroft’s priorities seemed to have shifted as he started gorging - while everyone else was silent and cold. John leaned in to whisper to Sherlock. “Please for the love of god - _this_ , Sherlock- _this_ is the only time I want you to deduce. This whole night - has been a mistake and nightmare - I can’t stand them, _please._ ” He pleaded, and Sherlock gave him a questioning look. John curtly nodded his head and Sherlock took a deep breath as he focused his all-seeing gaze upon the woman.

“My my, Mrs. Finch? Lindsey? Or do you only ever allow people you’ve slept with to call you that? Now I don’t want to bore so much so I will speak quickly. So pardon me if I have given my heart to this man in the six unfathomable and amazing months that we have been together. I have seen his heart and it is mine. We don’t need another useless administrator telling us what to do.” Sherlock tightened his grip on John’s hand and John stared at the wall, going pale.

“Keep your sickeningly reconstructed nose out of others business. And your broken thoughts to yourself.” He finished as he tore out of the seat and left the room leaving John striding behind him. 

The woman began to speak again but Sherlock stopped her before she could strike again.“Shut up!” He quipped in a booming voice that vibrated through the halls.

"And a Happy New Year!" Mycroft hoisted his glass in the air and toasted his brother's speech alone. An awkward pause drowned out the noise of the door slamming and Mycroft nursed his wine thoughtfully. The silence was deafening.

“God…I - I love you…” John mumbled behind Sherlock as he burst out of Mycroft’s house tugging his John with him.

"Shut up." Sherlock smirked down at him and found he couldn't wait for home. He found Lindsey's car and pushed John down on the hood of it, all while pulling him in for a sloppy kiss and fondling his arse.

"Sherlock no! Not here!" John's giggled and his elbow fell back against the car and the alarm went off. "Bollocks." He groaned and Sherlock could only smile at him. The couple snickered off into the night, but not before Sherlock punctured a few holes in her tires.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm yes I must admit I stole the bit about Mrs. Finch's haircut being an abomination bit from American Horror Story.


End file.
